Yesterday's Tears
by FlyingWhale0
Summary: "In my mind I wanted to hurt you like Lusamine had ordered. However, in my heart, I wanted to hold you. I wanted to care for you. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted you. I needed you. But I couldn't have you..." Rated T for violence and blood. Lunala/Solgaleo


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

 _ **-Yesterday's Tears-**_

* * *

Why…why were we doing this?

At the sound of Lusamine's venomous tone, which haunted my mind like some sort of fatal plague, I lunged forward towards you, my big claws contorting into ferocious, horrific weapons of pain and misery, my expression reflecting the very same intention.

But I didn't mean it.

My long claws slashed across your delicate wings, your cries of pain replacing my lingering hate with sorrow and depression. Your eyes closed tightly as your body shook, flying backwards before plunging into the merciless waves. Drops of water sailed towards my skin, trailing down the crevasses of my muscular body and instantly replacing my snarl of hatred with a look of doubt, hurt and pain.

All Lusamine did was smile sinisterly – like the very putrid woman that she was.

Your friend, Lillie, clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes pooling with tears, staring at where you had fallen. She looked to me and back up to Lusamine, her expression contorting to one mixed with melancholy and hatred. She screamed at her to stop hurting you, she screamed at me to stop hurting you. I only frowned in sadness, heavily regretting what I had done, and despising Lusamine—the leader of Aether Foundation—for making me commit such a monstrous act.

All of a sudden, you soared high above, your eyes narrowed with unforgiving rage as you then collided with me, dragging me down with you to the waves. I struggled from your hold, simultaneously trying not to hurt you in the wake of escaping your deadly grasp. It wasn't long before I broke free and rushed towards the surface, my heavy body making the job difficult.

Even with the enclosing prison that were the waves, and the way it barricaded the sounds of an apocalypse among the surface, I could hear both Lusamine's cackling and Lillie's pleading.

I remember the times before the day this battle began – before we were forced to hate each other and thus kill one another in a brawl to the death – before I was captured in plastic spherical containers known as 'Pokeballs,' which were owned by the very leader of a team determined to contort the world to their liking by abusing my abilities.

At times, I was jealous of you. You befriended a human, a human who had no traits of selfishness, no greediness—no toxic traits of any kind, the polar opposite of Aether's Lusamine, despite being her daughter. She was good-natured, she loved you, she cared for you. But I was stuck with a maniac who wanted nothing more than to foolishly dominate the entire Alola region.

Lusamine and her team had awoken me and captured me in a Pokeball, to force me into a brawl to kill you. To rid of the obstacle in her way.

But Lillie wanted to protect you.

In the act of colliding with you, you and I were forced to battle, our abilities being used to not make the world a better place but to settle the foolish desire of a monster in human form.

I didn't want to fight you.

I didn't want to hit you.

I didn't want to hurt you.

But I couldn't help it. By being captured into a Pokeball owned by Lusamine, my loyalty – the control of my abilities and moves – were given to her, as if I was nothing but a mere puppet whose strings lay wrapped between her sylphlike fingers. I tried to hold back; I tried to restrict my mind's urges to follow the blonde's orders, but I couldn't fight it. My arms just wound up attacking on their own, as if a phantom driven by Lusamine's harsh voice possessed my muscles and made me do whatever she wanted.

I knew Lillie would never do such a thing to you.

And yet here we were, forced to fight a war we didn't even belong in – a battle of pure misery we didn't deserve to endure. We were forced to hate each other for reasons that didn't exist, forgetting the friendship that we shared and held dear.

And all under the coarse voice of one greedy woman who didn't deserve to own our loyalty, even if it was fake.

I rose myself up onto a small guild of rocks that rose further from the cliffs, my eyes peering out over the vast sea as I searched for you. I could hear Lusamine laughing evilly as she passed by the small guild on her ship, her crew covering the deck like an overpowering army and snickering alongside her, their eyes set on my towering body.

I wanted to jump down and thrash the thing to pieces, destroying the foundation completely and ending their horrific reign once and for all, but I couldn't. I was forced to be loyal to Lusamine, and therefore stayed in place on top of the small cliff, my furrowed eyes that matched my stern expression keeping tense watch on the orbiting seacraft.

Turning away to stare at the ocean again, I spotted Lillie and a few of her own Pokemon surveying a part of the waters, their attention locked onto the waves as they searched for you. I saw the tears cascading down the girl's face, and I knew she was nothing like her mother. Part of me was hoping that you would stay under…or hide, so I wouldn't have to continue with our battle.

But, unfortunately, circumstance wasn't in my favor.

You tore through the waves, crashing out into the surface and allowing your wings to hover your body over the watching ship. I stared in awe, amazed by your beauty and never-ending power; but such thoughts were pushed away forcefully when Lusamine ordered me to strike you. With no control whatsoever over my muscles, I reluctantly obeyed.

I started down a trail of small cliffs that served as my pathway over the raging ocean, my eyes locked onto you as my stomps vibrated throughout the small peninsula. You did the same, although you used the skies as your gateway to me, your body slicing through it and accelerating when required.

In my mind I wanted to hurt you like Lusamine had ordered.

However, in my heart, I wanted to hold you. I wanted to care for you. I wanted to be there for you.

I wanted you.

I _needed_ you.

But I couldn't have you.

Heh, funny isn't it? A big, tough Legendary Pokemon like me falling for my own counterpart of the opposite control. I was the sun; you were the moon. I even remember – before this whole mess happened – on how we used to talk, and you would always imply these little details within your speech on how you really enjoyed my company. I always blushed at it, and when I pointed it out you would usually blush as well.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really know if you had any feelings for me, despite the hints you sometimes showed. I did know something, though:

I love you.

I love you, Lunala. I always have.

I remember the nights when we would fight (due to our opposite states, these occurrences weren't very rare), shoving words in each other's faces that we didn't mean. Ironic that the scariest of all our word brawls began the very night before this battle commenced - you flew away after assuming that I hated you and didn't need you, leaving me with sorrow in my heart and sudden hatred towards myself.

And then morning came, and I was captured by Lusamine, forced to fight against my own will.

I hated doing this to you when I loved you so much.

You soared in front of me, your deadly claws ready to slash into me. However, at Lusamine's command, I did the most horrific thing I could've done.

I impaled you with my claws, tearing through your bones right before you hit me, watching horrifically as blood began to trail down from the stomach wound. I watched your face turn into a frozen-with-fear expression, your furrowing eyes changing with hurt. I heard Lillie scream, the heartbreaking sound piercing my ears less than I deserved. I nearly cried as I watched you begin to sink below the waves, your body becoming more lifeless by the second.

You were dying, and all because of me.

The fatal wound dragged your life from your body, and I watched your flesh and eyes pale right before the depths of the ocean covered you up. That was the last time I would ever see you.

Despite the laughs that now began to emit from Lusamine's venomous voice, and the sobs of sorrow that came from Lillie, I fell onto my knees, my head hovering over the surface of the water, which reflected my sad expression and the tears that were now trailing down my face.

I was crying, and all because of you.

All because of greed.

I let out a mournful cry, which sailed across the air as if the world itself was bellowing out in agony. The waves seemed to follow, thrashing about like a wailing baby. The sky darkened as clouds of rain began to tower over the sea and let their own tears fall upon its surface.

At that moment I regretted not apologizing to you about the night before...not telling you about my feelings...not telling you that I loved you.

Not telling you that you meant the whole world to me.

Not telling you that what you assumed after our argument last night wasn't true.

Not telling you that I never said I didn't need you.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
